


Thirsty Bolin, (bolins pov)

by Gregoryinabathtub



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Muscles, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregoryinabathtub/pseuds/Gregoryinabathtub
Summary: Mako is in a mood and Bolin decides to help him out of it. By sucking him off, Makos man milk has some interesting effects...
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Thirsty Bolin, (bolins pov)

I was walking past Mako's room and saw he was in a slump, I walked in and asked him what was up. "I just feel like such a loser, we haven't been winning any games lately and I'm just so horny." He said. I looked at him, shocked. Does he want me to... help him? Make it go away? I suppose if this is the only way to get him out of his mood then. 

I got down on the floor infront of him, he looked down at me with shock, "What are you doing" he exclaimed. "Helping you out of course!" I replied. I yanked down his pants and underwear to reveal his huge flaccid cock. Mako blushed and looked away. He began to yet hard, "someone's beginning to cheer up?"I said. I gently stroked his cock and it got harder and larger. I began to lick his balls and continued up to the tip of his cock. I then swallowed the whole thing. Mako grabbed ahold of my head and began to make me bobble up and down on his dick. It was so big, it was beginning to make me gag. Not long after it began Mako shot 5 long streams of cum down my throat, I swallowed all of it.

He looked embarrassed, but the expression in his face changed to one of shock. I was confused, " What is it?" I asked. "Your getting bigger!"he exclaimed. I looked down. At my cock, it was bigger than my arm, and my balls about as big as my head. I felt a sudden wave of pleasure come over me, my muscles began to rapidly expand, I soon filled the room. Mako was crushed up against the wall by my monsterous cock, all of his belongings crushed beneath me. I felt another wave come over me and a long thick stream of cum came rocketing out of my penis, Mako was drenched in my cum. 

I began to move, the building crumbled around me, mako stood infront of me with a look of astonishment. He signalled me closer, I leaned my head down to him, he shoved his cock between my massive lips and began to fuck them. He began to let out booming moans that echoed, he clenched at my top lip and he came once more into my mouth. I felt another wave of pleasure come over me, my cock began to grow again, it only stopped once it was about the length of the room we started in, I my muscles were so big they felt like they were going to explode, I was now about the height of a 4 story building. Another wave came over me, from my gargantuan cock came violently shooting out a rivers worth of semen. It flooded through the streets, washing everything away with it. 

Mako was still crushed between my lips, I leant my head backwards and opened my mouth, letting him fall into my mouth. I felt a much larger wave come over me, I felt my cock grow to the length of about a kilometer, I was about a mile tall and my muscles so big that I could no longer move, I fell down onto my ass, crushing half of the city beneath me. I began to stroke my massive cock, I let out moans so loud that all the windows in the city shattered. Then I began to pump my giant hands up and down my length, precut shooting out of the tip and running down onto the desolate city, as I grew closer to climax I lay down backwards and arched my back, destroying the rest of the city. My cock let out 17 long, plentiful streams of cum into the air, that rwined back down on the land, covering it completely.


End file.
